


She's strung out from a TV dream

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [37]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Slurs, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, in vena di simpatici esperimenti, inietta un siero nel sangue di Ichigo, trasformandolo in donna pertestarele sue capacità. I problemi cominceranno quando il ragazzo, ritornato a casa, dovrà vedersela con Kon, rimasto a custodire il suo corpo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, io ho i problemi. Problemi gravi. E ho scritto una gender bender su Ichigo e Kon. Una Kon/fem!Ichigo. Come dire che metterlo in croce da maschio non mi bastava, eh no. E l'idea di quello che avrebbero potuto combinare quei due dentro l'armadio della camera di Ichigo era troppo ghiotta. Shame on me! *fugge*
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #041.Forme

«Che vada al diavolo, quel maledetto bastardo!».

Ichigo imprecò, alzando un pugno al cielo, per poi zittirsi quando il suono della sua voce raggiunse i suoi timpani.

Quel tono… così stridulo, così sottile, così… disgustosamente _femminile_ , gli faceva venire i brividi! Era semplicemente osceno quello che avevano osato fargli!

« _Eddai, Ichigo! Kurotsuchi- taich_ _ō ci ha assicurato che entro due giorni tornerai normale!_ ».

Certo, la faceva facile, Renji! Non era _lui_ a essere stato sottoposto a quell’assurdo esperimento per il quale lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, _orgogliosamente maschio_ , non si era mai proposto!

Un esperimento per testare la sua forza spirituale, gli avevano detto. Di tutti i modi che esistevano sulla faccia della Terra e della Soul Society era proprio necessario fargli quello?!

In maniera tanto subdola, per di più. Che bisogno c’era di iniettargli quella roba mentre gli curavano le ferite?!

« _È soltanto un siero per accelerare la guarigione!_ » aveva sibilato il Capitano della Dodicesima con quella voce da folle che si ritrovava e lui, stupido, gli aveva persino dato retta!

E dire che Ishida lo aveva avvertito che avrebbe potuto essere vittima di qualche tiro mancino ma lui aveva creduto che si trattasse di qualche nano-batterio nel sangue o robaccia di quel genere. Qualcosa di mortale, insomma!

Non qualcosa di… mortalmente vergognoso!

Il lato peggiore era stato quando si era risvegliato nel letto dell’infermeria e si era ritrovato quelle… quelle cose sul petto! E quando si era messo a sedere, terrorizzato a dir poco, si era accorto dell’improvvisa mancanza di _qualcosa di fondamentale_ , proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Non aveva osato guardarsi né tantomeno toccarsi (gli faceva orrore la sola idea!), si era limitato ad alzarsi e a cercare lo specchio più vicino per… per fare il quadro della situazione.

Pessima mossa.

Non appena aveva posato lo sguardo su se stesso, su quell’assurdo riflesso, il primo impulso era stato di urlare. Urlare a squarciagola e frantumare lo specchio in mille pezzi.

Ma gli era rimasto strozzato in gola, quel grido disperato, sostituito da un secondo e ben più feroce impulso: quello di afferrare la sua adorata Zangetsu e fare a pezzi tutto il personale medico della Quarta Compagnia fino ad arrivare al colpevole di quella bravata.

Lui non lo avrebbe ucciso subito. No.

Lo avrebbe costretto a fare la sua stessa fine e poi lo avrebbe distrutto, un brandello alla volta.

Per una volta le stridule esortazioni del suo bianco inquilino lo avevano lasciato tutt’altro che indifferente. Per quella volta sarebbe stato perfettamente d’accordo nel compiere una strage in piena regola.

Potevano fargli di tutto. Potevano fargli saltare in aria la casa, tagliargli un braccio, rapirgli gli amici ma quello… quello era decisamente troppo _!_

Se in quell’istante non avesse varcato la soglia della stanza Retsu Unohana in persona, forse la situazione sarebbe degenerata per davvero. Di fronte a quella donna persino lui non osava alzare la voce.

In realtà non gli era neanche saltato per la testa, stranamente, di mettersi a litigare. Si era semplicemente voltato, sconvolto, bianco come un cencio, distrutto nel corpo e nello spirito, e aveva esclamato con voce alterata: «Che cazzo mi avete fatto?!».

Non c’erano altre parole per descrivere il momento di totale sconvolgimento che lo stava afferrando, stringendolo come un nodo scorsoio intorno alla gola. Mai nella sua vita, _mai_ , per quante battaglie aveva potuto combattere, si era ritrovato immerso in quel gelido terrore, come gli stava capitando in quell’istante.

E il comportamento tranquillo del capitano della Quarta Compagnia non lo aiutava affatto. Si era limitata a squadrarlo dall’alto in basso, constatando l’avvenuta trasformazione del suo corpo, per poi replicare senza il minimo accenno di preoccupazione nella voce: «Che strano imprevisto. Dovremo indagare al riguardo, probabilmente è vittima di qualche veleno, Kurosaki-san. Le faremo le analisi di rito, sperando di trovare qualche traccia nel sangue che ci porti sulla pista giusta».

Nonostante gli stesse montando al centro del petto – di quel petto così _oscenamente_ gonfio e fuori misura – un turbine di recriminazioni e di rabbia repressa, Ichigo aveva silenziosamente taciuto, limitandosi a fissare Retsu Unohana con lo sguardo più impaziente che possedeva.

«Per intanto» aveva proseguito tranquillamente, avvicinandosi a lui. «Dovrà fare qualcosa per quella divisa. Le va larga, non può combattere in queste condizioni, rischia di farsi molto male».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire, questo era chiaro, ma persino il terrore all’idea di ritrovarsi completamente _nudo_ per cambiare gli hakama troppo larghi e lo shihakusho cadente, era stato più forte del timore assoluto che gli ispirava quella donna.

Aveva protestato con veemenza sotto lo sguardo stranito degli attendenti della Quarta Compagnia, che assistevano basiti allo spettacolo di quella ragazza dai vistosi capelli arancioni, che strepitava con quanto fiato aveva in gola, muovendosi con la grazia di uno scaricatore di porto e parlando, bene o male, con lo stesso linguaggio.

Ne avrebbero parlato per parecchio, di quella strana Shinigami che aveva addirittura osato tener testa al loro Capitano. Bisognava riconoscerle che aveva del fegato oppure che era pazza da legare. In entrambi i casi, la sua eroica resistenza si era infranta come il vento contro una montagna di fronte alla risoluta fermezza di Retsu Unohana, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di far vagare Ichigo Kurosaki per la Seireitei con una tenuta tanto trasandata e discinta.

Quelli che erano seguiti, erano stati momenti di pura follia. Avevano almeno avuto il buon cuore di lasciarlo solo mentre si apprestava a eseguire quel compito a dir poco _degradante_. Come diamine faceva a cambiarsi la divisa senza… senza guardare quello che era diventato?!

E alla fine aveva escogitato quell’assurdo stratagemma: prima di tutto si era voltato di spalle allo specchio, per evitare anche la più incauta delle sbirciate. Si era calato prima i suoi hakama, badando che l’orlo dello shihakusho finisse oltre le ginocchia, per poi infilarsi gli hakama di ricambio con mosse molto caute, che gli impedissero di guardarsi le gambe troppo a lungo.

Allacciarselo era stato fonte di una vera e propria crisi isterica. Come impedirsi di sfiorarsi, anche solo inavvertitamente? Era perfettamente impossibile. Eppure lui, per qualche strano miracolo, ci era quasi riuscito.

Quasi.

Quel poco che le sue dita avevano toccato gli aveva semplicemente confermato i suoi peggiori dubbi: era diventato _tutto_ donna, dalla testa ai piedi, in ogni minimo particolare.

L’aveva allontanata immediatamente, quella mano traditrice, non era tipo da soffermarsi a fare certe cose!

La vera tragedia era stata lo shihakusho. Come fare a infilarsi quella maledetta giacca senza guardarsi il petto? Per quanti sforzi potesse fare, ci sarebbe stato un momento in cui sarebbe rimasto completamente scoperto e avrebbe di sicuro abbassato la testa e allora… allora si sarebbe ritrovato quelle due _cose_ davanti agli occhi! E chissà che diamine gli sarebbe passato per la testa di fare!

Aveva compiuto allora la mossa più assurda: aveva alzato la testa, fissando il soffitto con una certa intensità mentre si liberava rapidamente del vecchio shihakusho, e poi aveva proceduto a tentoni, afferrando malamente l’altra giacca con le mani protese in avanti. L’aveva trovata, dopo aver inciampato più volte e se l’era infilata, sempre con la testa all’insù, come se sotto il soffitto stessero trascorrendo tutte le innumerevoli costellazioni celesti.

Se l’era chiusa stretta, molto stretta, per evitare anche un solo, minimo accenno di scollatura e poi aveva sospirato di sollievo, abbassando finalmente il capo. Il risultato era stato pressoché disastroso, dato che lo shihakusho era allacciato malissimo e gli hakama minacciavano di cadere da un istante all’altro.

Aveva dovuto darsi una sistemata, il tutto sempre evitando, per un qualche strano miracolo della fisica, di scoprirsi anche una singola porzione di pelle.

E dopo un’ora, finalmente, ce l’aveva fatta. Giusto in tempo per l’ingresso di Renji e di quella combriccola di deficienti che avevano cominciato a ridere a più non posso non appena se l’erano ritrovato davanti conciato a quel modo.

« _Ichigo, mi sbaglio o sei diventato più basso, ultimamente?_ ».

« _Attento a non fare troppa palestra, ti si sono gonfiati i pettorali, testa fluorescente!_ ».

« _Ma lo sai che così sei quasi carino? Mai pensato di restare donna per tutta la vita? Avresti molto più successo con gli uomini, mi sa_ ».

Avrebbe voluto ammazzarli tutti quanti, quei luridi bastardi. E Zangetsu l’aveva sfoderata per davvero, preparandosi a fare una strage.

In quell’istante, purtroppo per lui e per fortuna degli Shinigami, Retsu Unohana era rientrata nella stanza, osservando pacatamente: «Kurosaki-san, nonostante la trasformazione il suo reiatsu si è mantenuto stabile e potente. Sarebbe interessante studiare le sue reazioni in battaglia, per capire quanto siano stati influenzati i suoi riflessi e la sua forza fisica».

Dire che in quel momento Ichigo Kurosaki si fosse sentito trattato come l’ultima cavia di un laboratorio, era una bazzecola. E per quanto sapere che i suoi poteri, almeno quelli, erano rimasti uguali lo avesse reso meno fatalista sulla sua condizione, la voglia di fare una strage non si era minimamente attenuata.

Né le spiegazioni di Renji a proposito di Mayuri Kurotsuchi e del suo _simpatico esperimento_ lo avevano rinfrancato. E no, gli interessava poco che quella maledetta robaccia durasse soltanto due giorni.

Non erano soltanto due giorni. Erano _ben_ due giorni.

E quello stramaledetto bastardo non solo non si era fatto vedere ma quando l’avevano rimandato sulla Terra, aveva ben pensato di fargli trovare un bel comitato d’accoglienza ad attenderlo.

Tre Hollow di livello superiore, belli tosti e agguerriti.

All’inizio si era trovato parecchio in difficoltà: non era affatto semplice destreggiarsi con quel baricentro basso e quelle… quelle due maledette cose che ballonzolavano e pesavano e si mettevano in mezzo impedendogli di brandire la spada in maniera efficace!

Eh sì, perché lui si era categoricamente rifiutato di indossare il reggiseno! Aveva una dignità, lui!

In compenso, non appena aveva cominciato ad adattarsi a quella situazione, era riuscito a schivare con una certa rapidità i colpi degli Hollow. Si poteva dire che al termine dello scontro fosse messo molto meglio rispetto ai suoi combattimenti precedenti.

Divisa quasi a posto, pochissime ferite e una visione della situazione nettamente più lucida. Per la prima volta si era ritrovato a combattere spinto non dall’impulso di reagire all’attacco, quanto mosso dal desiderio di anticipare le mosse dell’avversario e chiudere la battaglia il prima possibile.

No, non per vigliaccheria, semplicemente per evitare di _perder tempo_. Assurdo, per un momento aveva pensato che tutto quell’affannarsi a combattere in maniera tanto sconsiderata fosse dispersivo, oltreché stupido, e affidarsi ai propri riflessi, evitando scontri tanto coreografici quanto distruttivi, fosse decisamente più saggio.

Probabilmente non gli funzionava la testa. O, al contrario, funzionava fin troppo bene. Funzionava come non gli era mai accaduto prima in vita sua. Doveva tornare a casa sua, stendersi a letto e chiudere gli occhi e restare in coma per due giorni finché la situazione non fosse tornata normale.

Stendersi a letto e… _cazzo, nel suo letto c’era Kon_!

Quel lurido, infame, porco bastardo, l’aveva lasciato nel suo corpo perché non sapeva quando sarebbe ritornato indietro. E adesso come diavolo faceva a rientrare in camera sua senza che Kon si accorgesse del suo cambiamento?! Cosa… cosa cazzo poteva architettare per non fargli capire che era diventato una… una donna?!

Quel… quel bastardo era completamente folle! Perché… perché mettere Kon e una donna nella stessa stanza per più di cinque secondi voleva dire odiare quella poveretta. Kon quando vedeva una femmina perdeva la testa, il pudore, il senso pratico e… tutto il resto.

Insomma, non appena si fosse reso conto della situazione… gli sarebbe saltato addosso senza neanche dargli il tempo di sfoderare la spada.

E non… non poteva farlo a pezzi, si trovava dentro il suo corpo! Corpo in cui era escluso ritornare, almeno per quei due giorni.

Cosa… cosa sarebbe successo se ci fosse tornato dentro e si fosse trasformato anche quello?! E se… se ci fosse stato qualche effetto collaterale e fosse rimasto donna _per sempre_?!

Doveva… doveva andarci coi piedi di piombo e calmarsi. Farsi venire una crisi isterica non gli sarebbe servito a nulla. A pensarci bene era ormai sera inoltrata, se fosse entrato in camera sua col buio, Kon non si sarebbe accorto del suo cambiamento.

Poi… poi gli avrebbe detto che doveva rimanere nel suo corpo per due giorni perché… perché Unohana aveva… aveva detto che la guarigione delle ferite doveva essere effettuata sull’anima, ecco… altrimenti il suo corpo… ne avrebbe sofferto! Sì!

E poi se ne sarebbe andato sul tetto e avrebbe aspettato che il tempo passasse. Sì, avrebbe fatto così. Doveva soltanto entrare in camera sua e parlare con Kon.

Peccato che indugiasse al di fuori della finestra della sua stanza da una buona mezz’ora, senza decidersi a farsi avanti.

Andiamo, insomma, lui… lui aveva paura di Kon?! Assurdo! Doveva piantarla di farsi tutti quei problemi e cominciare a comportarsi come un _vero uomo_!

… o donna, insomma, vista la sua condizione…

Ichigo aveva emesso un profondo sospiro, aveva lanciato la sua minaccia al cielo e si era addentrato nella camera, fortunatamente immersa nel buio.

«Ichigo, sei tornato finalmente! Non ne potevo più di stare qui dentro! Tuo padre stasera era più rompicoglioni del solito!».

Se aveva sperato che Kon stesse dormendo in quel momento, era stata una speranza più che vana. Ma ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare.

«Kon…» Ichigo mantenne la voce volutamente bassa, cercando di arrochirla il più possibile, benché gli fosse al quanto difficile eliminare quella nota più sottile. «Devi… restare nel mio corpo… per un paio di giorni… adesso… adesso non posso… ritornarci…».

Il ragazzo, mentre parlava, era rimasto ostinatamente di spalle, salendo sulla scrivania per evitare che Kon si accorgesse dell’improvviso dislivello fra le loro altezze.

Non era diventato molto più basso ma quella manciata di centimetri in meno era più che visibile a occhio nudo, non era il caso di fornire indizi a quel pazzo alle sue spalle!

«Ichigo, ma che ti prende?! Che significa che devo restare _qui dentro_ per un paio di giorni?! E… perché diamine non mi guardi in faccia mentre mi parli? Dai, scendi da quella scrivania, mica sei su un palco!».

Kon aguzzò la vista nel buio imperante, mentre si rendeva conto che qualcosa non quadrava.

Da quando in qua Ichigo era diventato così esile? E le spalle non… non erano meno squadrate del solito? E si sbagliava o da sotto l’ingombrante stoffa della divisa da Shinigami gli sembrava di intravedere la curva di un fianco _tondo in maniera sospetta_?

Ma quello lì, poi, era davvero Ichigo?

Ok, aveva i capelli arancioni e il comportamento era più o meno quello ma tutto il resto non tornava. La voce sembrava quasi in falsetto e, nonostante la penombra imperante nella stanza, quelle forme stranamente addolcite non lo convincevano per nulla.

Eppure, andiamo, aveva Zangetsu sulle spalle, soltanto Ichigo possedeva una Zanpakutō tanto assurda!

E a proposito di Zangetsu… era la spada a essersi ingrossata improvvisamente oppure era il ragazzo che si stava rimpicciolendo a vista d’occhio?

«Ichigo…».

Kon esitò, facendo poi qualche passo in direzione della scrivania, deciso a mettere chiarezza in quel modo di fare assurdamente misterioso. E poi, maledizione, quel sedere era parecchio più invitante del solito, non era possibile che fosse soltanto l’effetto di un gioco di ombre!

Ma che diamine era andato a combinare Ichigo nella Soul Society questa volta?! Va’ a capire quel represso cosa faceva ogni volta che lo lasciava a marcire in quella stanza, sotto la scusa che c’erano degli Hollow da combattere.

Non riuscì però a raggiungere il ragazzo. Un istante prima di arrivare ad afferrargli l’orlo dello shihakusho, quello fece un balzo come un gatto isterico, saltando sulla sua testa e atterrando alle sue spalle con una rapidità impressionante.

Kon si voltò, giusto in tempo per osservare il lembo degli hakama di Ichigo sparire all’interno dell’armadio, che venne richiuso rumorosamente.

«Ichigo, tutto bene?!».

La voce di Isshin Kurosaki si inserì in quella situazione a dir poco surreale, distraendo l’anima modificata dalla constatazione del fatto che nel ragazzo dai capelli arancioni c’era ben più di qualcosa di strano. Dovevano avergli fatto qualcosa di molto imbarazzante, se non voleva neanche farsi guardare in faccia da lui.

Beh, tanto peggio, l’avrebbe scoperto comunque e poi gli avrebbe riso dietro per parecchio tempo!

«Sì, sto benissimo! Ero solo… caduto dal letto» lo liquidò Kon, avvicinandosi lentamente all’armadio e afferrando l’anta scorrevole fra le dita.

Non riuscì a smuoverla di un solo millimetro, però, mentre Ichigo dall’interno imprecava con voce soffocata: «Vattene via e fatti i cazzi tuoi, Kon! Limitati a fare come ti ho detto, per una volta! Porca puttana!».

Qualsiasi cambiamento ci fosse stato in lui, c’era da dire che il Sostituto Shinigami rimaneva un campione di buone maniere esattamente come prima.

«E non fare casino o il vecchio ci sentirà!» sibilò poi con un tono di voce fin troppo stridulo.

Kon a quel suono sgranò un tanto d’occhi, prima di replicare: «Ichigo, piantala di fare la vocetta da donna, mi fai impressione!».

Sì, una _bella_ impressione. A dirla tutta non credeva che il ragazzo sapesse imitare una voce femminile in maniera tanto efficace. Per un attimo gli era quasi sembrato che dall’altra parte dell’anta ci fosse una donna _vera_ in tutto e per tutto.

«Io non faccio la vocet… Piantala di scassare i coglioni e vattene a dormire!» borbottò Ichigo, mantenendo l’anta premuta contro l’armadio, mentre cercava di fare la voce grossa con scarsi risultati.

Kon si stancò quasi subito di quel tira e molla e lasciò l’anta, decidendo che per quella notte non valeva la pena di insistere più di tanto. Peggio per quello scemo dalla testa fosforescente: ora lui si sarebbe fatto una bella dormita nel _suo_ letto alla faccia sua. Che ci si rinchiudesse pure a vita lì dentro.

Ah, i bei tempi in cui ci abitava dentro la sorellona Rukia erano finiti ormai da un pezzo. Allora sì che avrebbe fatto l’impossibile per infilarsi nell’armadio e, beh, fare quello che ogni vero uomo avrebbe dovuto fare.

E non parlava di una giocata a carte.

Peccato che quel rompicoglioni di Ichigo fosse sempre fra i piedi a fare la guardia e a fargli fare la vita da recluso, impedendogli di _sfogarsi_ in maniera decente!

Ma quella sera non aveva alcuna voglia di star dietro alle paturnie di quello stupido, pensò, stendendosi sul letto del ragazzo. Per quanto…

C’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quella situazione.

E quelle forme nel buio… avevano un che di sospetto.

Ichigo, dal canto suo, era rimasto con l’orecchio incollato all’anta dell’armadio, cercando di indovinare i movimenti di Kon. Si decise a rilassarsi soltanto quando lo sentì cadere pesantemente sul letto e fermarsi.

A quel punto si slacciò la spada, ancora assicurata sulle spalle e paurosamente ingombrante, appoggiandola di taglio contro la parete di fondo dell’armadio.

E poi si lasciò andare all’indietro sui futon ordinatamente riposti lì dentro da sua sorella Yuzu, incrociando le braccia e sperando che Kon si addormentasse il prima possibile, permettendogli di sgusciare fuori da quella sottospecie di sgabuzzino e andarsene a caccia di Hollow, sfruttando quel corpo che, per lo meno, sembrava essere molto agile.

Fu in quel momento che, appoggiandosi alle proprie braccia conserte, sobbalzò,

avvertendo il peso di quei due seni tanto generosi che aveva _guadagnato_ nella trasformazione. Diamine erano proprio grosse quelle due maledette cose. Non a livello di maggiorate come Matsumoto, certo, però sporgevano in maniera consistente! E per di più erano così morbide che…

Il Sostituto Shinigami soffocò un singulto terrorizzato, allargando le braccia e allontanandole decisamente dal suo petto.

Ma cosa diamine stava a fare?! Soppesava la consistenza di quel paio di… tette?! Si era scimunito o cosa? Tanto in quel corpo doveva viverci soltanto due giorni quindi perché faceva pensieri tanto morbosi?!

Ichigo sbuffò nel buio dell’armadio, mettendosi a sedere e fissandosi le gambe coperte dagli hakama, o meglio, quel poco che riusciva a intravedere attraverso lo spiraglio di luce che filtrava attraverso l’anta dell’armadio.

Che schifo, erano diventati due stecchini lunghi e sottili! Assurdo! E si erano pure accorciate!

Sollevò leggermente l’orlo dei pantaloni, fino a metà degli stinchi, mentre il suo sguardo si posava su una caviglia sottile, troppo sottile per essere quella di un guerriero come lui!

E poi c’era quel polpaccio, mugugnò fra sé e sé facendo scorrere la stoffa degli hakama fino al ginocchio, disgustosamente slanciato e liscio, si rese conto sfiorandolo appena, a parte una lievissima peluria.

Perfettamente assurdo, che diamine doveva farci con quel corpo tanto glabro e aggraziato?! Ok, per carità, erano… erano delle _belle forme_ ma lui era un uomo, dannazione! Un uomo! Non voleva essere carino! Lui voleva terrorizzarli, i suoi avversari! Non… non sedurli!

Si diede un pugno sulle gambe, profondamente scosso, imprecando poi mentalmente contro il dolore di quel colpo.

Anche quelle maledette cosce, pensò maltrattandosele fra le dita, così poco muscolose, così… così tornite e morbide, così… così maledettamente femminili!

Quel corpo lo metteva spaventosamente a disagio, sembrava una continua fonte d’imbarazzo per lui, anche abbondantemente coperta dalla stoffa della divisa degli Shinigami. Si costrinse a staccare le mani con un movimento improvviso, prima che le sue stramaledette dita – così sottili pure quelle – raggiungessero i suoi fianchi, nonostante il dubbio enorme e pressante che si stava facendo strada nella sua testa.

Ma davvero lì, in mezzo alle sue gambe, non era rimasto più nulla?! Davvero… davvero la trasformazione era stata tanto _totale_?!

Si mosse a disagio sul suo bacino, non osando constatare con i propri occhi o, peggio ancora, con le proprie mani quella mancanza. Si limitò a strusciarsi lentamente contro i futon sotto di lui, avvertendo ancora una volta quella maledetta mancanza. E poi c’era quella sottile sensazione di vuoto, pensò, strofinando lentamente le cosce fra di loro. Era una sensazione così assurda che…

Ichigo sobbalzò per l’ennesima volta quella notte, allargando bruscamente le gambe e fissando lo spazio davanti a sé, completamente stravolto: quella… quella curiosità morbosa non andava affatto bene! Non… non doveva neanche permettersi di pensarle certe cose!

E, invece, eccolo lì che si metteva a _sperimentare_ la sua nuova condizione! Che cacchio gliene fregava a lui di cosa c’era o non c’era nelle sue mutande?! O sotto la sua giacca?!

Alzò le mani, incrociandole sopra la sua testa, e mantenne le gambe larghe apprestandosi a passare un’intera notte in quella posa assurda: tutto pur di evitare quegli incauti sfioramenti che non facevano che acuire una perversa curiosità che per Ichigo soltanto quelli come Kon potevano avere.

«Perché di tutte le trasformazioni che potevano capitarmi… perché proprio donna?!» sibilò a mezza voce Ichigo, credendo di non essere ascoltato da nessuno.

D’altronde Kon era disteso sul suo le…

«Cosa?! Sei diventato una _femmina_?!».

La luce del lampione, giù in strada, filtrò abbondantemente all’interno dell’armadio, rivelando agli occhi stupiti dell’anima modificata un viso dai tratti decisamente più morbidi e delicati, le guance più piene e la linea degli occhi più dolce in una maniera che neanche le sopracciglia aggrottate riuscivano a guastare del tutto.

«Vattene via!» imprecò Ichigo, coprendosi malamente la faccia con una mano, mentre con l’altra cercava a tentoni Zangetsu al suo fianco.

A quel punto non gli importava più nulla che Kon si trovasse nel suo corpo, pur di cancellare quella vergogna lo avrebbe anche fatto a pezzi seduta stante.

Quello però fu più svelto di lui. In realtà “svelto” non era la parola esatta. Se lo ritrovò addosso in meno di cinque secondi, che lo osservava come se si trovasse di fronte a un miracolo e non riuscisse a credere ai suoi occhi.

Alla fine la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio su ogni cosa e Kon si era alzato, avvicinandosi all’armadio, deciso a risolvere quella storia perché sennò, davvero, sarebbe rimasto in piedi tutta la notte a chiedersi che diamine avevano combinato a quello stupido di tanto pesante che neanche voleva farsi guardare.

Ma questo… questo era molto meglio di quanto avesse osato sperare! Non… non era possibile, doveva essere un sogno per forza, perché sotto di lui non poteva esserci Ichigo con il corpo da _donna_.

Doveva… doveva accertarsene in qualche modo… I suoi occhi lo stavano ingannando certamente, ora si sarebbe svegliato e il vero Ichigo, quello nel corpo da uomo, gli avrebbe detto di piantarla di fare cose oscene col suo corpo…

«Dove metti quelle mani?!».

Lo schiaffo gli arrivò, preciso e bruciante, in piena guancia, dimostrandogli che quello non era un sogno. In realtà come prova gli sarebbe bastata anche soltanto quella sensazione morbida e calda che aveva avvertito sotto le dita, toccando il petto del ragazzo.

Oh beh… quello non era più il petto di un ragazzo…

«Cosa credevi di fare?!» sibilò Ichigo, puntellandosi sui gomiti e avvicinandosi al viso di Kon, che si stava massaggiando la guancia dolorante.

Già trovarsi in quella condizione era abbastanza stressante, non gli serviva certo che quel porco schifoso si mettesse anche a palpargli il… petto in quel modo osceno!

«Volevo accertarmi che non fosse un sogno!» piagnucolò Kon che in quel momento, nonostante si trovasse di fronte a Ichigo, era più che disposto a diventare spaventosamente arrendevole.

Ma come biasimarlo? Insomma, adesso era una _donna_! Avrebbe anche potuto prenderlo a calci nei coglioni, per quello che ne sapeva, il fatto stesso che sarebbero stati quei piedini tanto femminili a farlo era per lui fonte di masochistica gioia!

«E di tutti i modi che c’erano hai pensato bene di ricorrere al più sporco?! Senti, non è proprio il momento di scherzare!» protestò Ichigo, puntando i piedi contro il suo petto nell’atto di respingerlo e svignarsela fuori da quell’armadio prima che la situazione raggiungesse un _punto critico_.

«Già mi girano abbastanza le palle…» borbottò Ichigo con una voce tanto femminile da far venire i brividi lungo la schiena al povero Kon, che più stava vicino a quel corpo tanto formoso e più perdeva la testa.

«Tu vedi se mi doveva capitare una disgrazia del genere!».

A quelle parole l’anima modificata sollevò la testa, fissando lo Shinigami nella penombra come se avesse detto la peggiore bestemmia mai udita in vita sua e osservandolo con uno sguardo tanto intenso da mettere Ichigo parecchio a disagio.

«Ma… tu sei pazzo! Neanche… neanche ti rendi conto della fortuna che hai! C’è gente che pagherebbe per stare al posto tuo!» esclamò Kon con tono infervorato, chinandosi verso quel volto che soltanto lontanamente ricordava quello di Ichigo.

Il modo di ragionare, però, era inconfondibile: soltanto un coglione come lui avrebbe ritenuto una disgrazia ritrovarsi dentro il corpo di una donna.

Un corpo caldo, morbido, _vivo_ e pieno di umori da poter manipolare come più gli andava senza che nessuno potesse dirgli niente perché in fondo era _suo_.

«Lo sai quanti uomini vorrebbero rinascere femmina?! E tu lo sei diventato senza neanche avere avuto bisogno di morire! Come puoi sputare su un’opportunità del genere?» proseguì Kon che aveva ormai assunto il tono di un predicatore nel pieno del suo sermone, intento a dimostrare senza tema di sbagliare la presenza di una verità certa che muoveva tutte le cose del mondo.

Ichigo lo osservava senza sapere se essere più perplesso o ammirato per quell’improvviso sfoggio di passione nel difendere un punto di vista a dir poco squallido.

«Tu…» proseguì quasi senza fiato, indicando il collo del ragazzo.

«Neanche immagini cosa avrei fatto _io_ se mi fossi ritrovato al posto tuo! Con quel corpo a disp…».

«Sta’ zitto! Non… non voglio saperlo!» intervenne Ichigo, tappandogli la bocca con una mano e impedendogli di continuare. Conosceva fin troppo bene i discorsi sconclusionati di Kon, non ci voleva un’arte di scienza per immaginare cosa avrebbe combinato al posto suo.

Neanche voleva immaginarla la caterva di porcate che gli stavano passando per la testa in quel momento, gli bastava avere su di sé quello sguardo tanto lubrico e insistente. Che porco schifoso, davvero, andava fuori di testa soltanto a intravedere un pelo di…

«Ma che diamine combini?! Che schifo!» sibilò Ichigo sconvolto, mentre Kon procedeva testardamente a ricoprirgli il palmo della mano di baci insistenti.

«Ma Ichigo!» pigolò Kon con voce alterata, afferrandogli il polso prima che la mano si allontanasse dalla sua faccia.

«Persino quelle manacce sono diventate tanto piccole e lisce!».

Il Sostituto Shinigami lo osservò con fare schifato, strusciare la guancia contro il palmo, come una specie di grosso gatto maniaco in cerca di carezze, e contrasse le dita facendo segno di graffiarlo.

«Piantala! Giuro che è la volta buona che ti squarto! E chissenefrega se stai nel mio corpo…» esclamò Ichigo stizzito, rifilando un calcio nello stomaco all’anima modificata, che però non sembrò accusare il colpo.

«Ichigo! Sei davvero un coglione fatto e finito! Non… non mi dire che con queste manine sante che ti ritrovi non hai neanche provato a _fare qualcosa_!» replicò Kon, che sembrava non avere minimamente dato ascolto alle sue proteste.

«Io quelle mani me le sarei infilate dappertutto, non so se mi spiego!» continuò con uno sguardo a dir poco febbricitante, mentre lo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni gli imprecava contro, cercando di allontanare dalla sua mente certe immagini sconvenienti.

«Ma tu lo sai che significa avere delle manine del genere?! Sono così sottili e delicate che basta che ti sfiorino appena per farti venire! Come puoi non aver provato neanche per due secondi a palparti il culo da solo?!» insistette, spingendosi contro la sua faccia e fissandolo come se avesse avuto un alieno davanti agli occhi.

Ichigo voltò la testa, trovando quello sguardo incredulo e stranito fin troppo imbarazzante. Oh ma che diavolo, lui non era un maniaco, la sua era una normale curiosità! Sì, certo, anche lui si era chiesto come fosse fatto quel corpo tanto differente dal suo, però… Ehi, lui non passava il tempo a manipolarsi da solo, per chi lo aveva preso quella sottospecie d’invasato sospeso sopra di lui?!

«Non lo senti com’è morbido?».

Il Sostituto Shinigami sobbalzò violentemente quando le mani di Kon afferrarono le sue, portandole ai lati dei suoi fianchi e poggiandocele sopra in una presa decisa.

«Per… per cosa cazzo lo hai preso, per un cuscino?!» protestò Ichigo con voce soffocata, cominciando a imprecare tutte le bestemmie che conosceva pur di non concentrarsi su quella sensazione al di sotto delle sue dita.

Aveva ragione. Aveva ragione, quello schifosissimo bastardo. Quel… quel sedere era morbido per davvero, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui i suoi polpastrelli e quelli di Kon ci affondavano dentro, mentre le mani dell’anima modificata lo costringevano a soffermarsi su quella constatazione, facendo strusciare le sue in una serie di movimenti circolari che cominciavano a dargli francamente sui nervi.

Non sapeva come gestirlo quel corpo, reagiva in maniera molto diversa dal suo a quel genere d’insistenti sollecitazioni. Era… non sapeva come definirlo, era strano! Era una sensazione sottile e insistente che si diffondeva all’ _interno_ del suo corpo e più le carezze di Kon si facevano profonde e più quella sensazione cresceva, lentamente.

«Maledizione, piantala!» borbottò lo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni, lanciandogli uno sguardo assassino che però si infranse contro quel viso determinato a dimostrare la ragionevolezza nelle sue parole. Perché Kon sapeva di avere ragione, glielo dimostrava quel corpo tanto morbido che aveva sotto le mani in quell’istante e che non poteva assolutamente sfuggirgli. Era un’occasione imperdibile!

«La pianto soltanto se ammetti che la toccatina volevi farla anche tu ma sei troppo coniglio per provarci da solo!» lo prese in giro l’anima modificata, ignorando lo sguardo di pura rabbia repressa che stava brillando negli occhi del Sostituto Shinigami.

«Mai! È soltanto… è soltanto un _culo_ , Kon! Vuoi darti una calmata?!» lo richiamò Ichigo, staccando le mani dalle sue natiche e suonandogli un altro calcio nella coscia.

Avrebbe potuto sgusciare dalla sua presa molto facilmente o suonargli Zangetsu in testa di piatto e metterlo a nanna per parecchie ore ma, chissà perché, una parte di lui pareva volersene restare con la schiena appoggiata ai futon ad ascoltare le parole di quel maniaco matricolato.Assurdo… da dove spuntava fuori tutta quella voglia di sapere?!

«Hai ragione» esclamò Kon, con tono apparentemente calmo, destando il più completo stupore di Ichigo.

«È soltanto un culo… infatti ci sono un paio di _cose_ , lì davanti a me, molto più interessanti da toccare!» sogghignò, indicando il petto di Ichigo.

«Non… non ti permettere!» ringhiò il Sostituto Shinigami, incrociando le mani sotto le sue braccia e stringendosi il seno come se da esso dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

Già essere toccato in quel modo insistente al sedere era ben poco entusiasmante, soprattutto sotto lo sguardo scintillante di Kon. Ma le tette… no, quelle non gli avrebbe mai permesso di sfiorargliele, neanche con l’unghia del dito mignolo!

«Ah però, fai tanto il santarellino e poi te le stringi a quel modo! Bell’amico che sei, Ichigo! Te le tieni tutte per te senza far partecipare gli amici!» piagnucolò Kon sotto lo sguardo incazzato del Sostituto Shinigami.

«Non… non lo faccio apposta! Sono così… ingombranti queste cose! Io mi limito a non fartele toccare!» protestò Ichigo, stringendo tuttavia con più forza le braccia attorno al suo petto.

Maledizione, perché quel corpo doveva essere tanto morbido e invitante?! In qualsiasi modo lo sfiorasse gli venivano i brividi sotto le dita a percepire quelle forme tanto tonde e lisce che…

«Dai, Ichigo! Se ti devi toccare, fatti dare una mano per lo meno! Così ci divertiamo in due! E poi io li leverei quei vestiti, ingombrano soltanto! Non riesci ad apprezzare la morbidezza!» sospirò Kon su di giri, afferrandogli i polsi con il fare del grande intenditore che stesse dando consigli su un bouquet di vino particolarmente pregiato.

«Ma che vai dicendo?! Posso sentire benissimo anche con i vestiti add… Ehi!» protestò Ichigo mentre Kon lo fissava come se fosse finalmente riuscito a _convertirlo_ al suo credo.

«Dai, Ichigo, tanto lo so che le vuoi vedere anche tu!» proseguì convinto, rimuovendo le mani del ragazzo e afferrando i lembi della giacca fra le dita.

Il Sostituto Shinigami a quella mossa voltò la testa, strizzando gli occhi e protestando risolutamente: «Non le vedrò! Mai!».

Kon neanche sembrò ascoltarlo, troppo occupato com’era a spalancare la giacca per portare finalmente allo scoperto quelle due _meraviglie_ che Ichigo tanto ostinatamente si preoccupava di nascondergli.

Quando il ragazzo avvertì l’aria fresca accarezzargli la pelle e poi quel silenzio improvviso, assurdo e carico di tensione calare su di loro, si pentì di non aver accettato il consiglio a indossare un… reggiseno.

Ma lui era un vero uomo! Non avrebbe portato quella roba da femmine soltanto perché aveva il corpo di una femmina! E poi tutti quei pizzi avevano l’aria di prudere anche parecchio!

Kon, però, pareva apprezzare quella totale mancanza di indumenti intimi. In realtà di primo acchito Ichigo non capì neanche bene cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva gli occhi ben chiusi, per evitare qualsiasi improvvida sbirciata, e quel cretino non si decideva a parlare.

Anzi, pareva aver smesso persino di respirare, visto che Ichigo avvertiva soltanto il rumore del proprio respiro.

In effetti l’anima modificata era sospesa sopra di lui che fissava nella penombra il suo seno come se fosse una specie di apparizione miracolosa, una visione mistica di cui lui era l’unico e fortunato destinatario. Un qualcosa da mozzargli quel poco fiato in gola che gli rimaneva.

«Oddio come sono grosse!» esclamò, felice come un bambino con le mani fra le caramelle, attardandosi a osservare bene quelle due tette piene e giovani, _vere_ , che lui stava vedendo _dal vivo_ e non in foto come gli accadeva fin troppo spesso.

Certo, non erano enormi come quelle di Rangiku Matsumoto ma facevano comunque la loro porca figura! Doveva essere per lo meno una quarta abbondante, a occhio e croce. Bisognava toccare con mano, però, per accertarsene davvero…

Allungò una mano con estrema lentezza, come se all’improvviso avesse paura che quelle due deliziose entità sparissero di fronte ai suoi occhi e fosse tutto un sogno, un meraviglioso ma stupidissimo sogno, al punto che, quando finalmente arrivò a sfiorare uno dei due seni, quasi non riuscì a credere a ciò che sentiva sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

Lasciò vagare le dita per qualche istante, seguendo la curva tonda del seno, fino a sfiorare la macchia scura che contornava il capezzolo e solo a quel punto lasciò affondare la mano in quell’appendice tanto morbida, afferrandola saldamente quasi avesse paura che gli sfuggisse. Era tutto spaventosamente, meravigliosamente vero! Quel seno era così liscio e caldo e invitante che non poteva essere un sogno, com’era vero che più lo toccava e più l’adrenalina gli scorreva nel sangue mandandolo su di giri.

«Eh no, ora basta! Le hai prese per un giocattolo?!» si decise a protestare Ichigo, aprendo gli occhi e fissando il viso di Kon.

Aveva provato a tacere e resistere per un lungo, interminabile minuto, sperando che Kon la smettesse o che per lo meno tutto quel palpare gli desse fastidio. E invece più quelle dita premevano in profondità e più la cosa si faceva schifosamente piacevole. Voleva che continuasse ancora perché, dannazione, non era affatto male…

Ma non andava bene! Lui… lui si trovava in una _situazione umiliante_ , non doveva pensare che fosse divertente, doveva soltanto sperare che finisse presto e soffrire in silenzio della sua condizione _sfortunata_.

Non farsi palpare da Kon e convenire con lui che quel paio di tette erano proprio morbide… Lui neanche le voleva guardare, ecco!

«Oh no, Ichigo, un giocattolo non è così divertente!» replicò allegro Kon, con una voce tanto esaltata che Ichigo temette che fosse sul punto di scoppiare da un istante all’altro.

«Adesso datti una regolata!» reagì Ichigo, afferrando il polso dell’anima modificata e alzando la testa per staccare quella mano dal suo petto. Per farlo dovette però fissarlo, il petto, trovandosi finalmente davanti a quel seno che aveva giocato a immaginare facendosi scudo con un presunto pudore senza mai decidersi a guardarlo per davvero.

«Ma che… O porc…» imprecò a mezza voce senza tuttavia distogliere lo sguardo, una mano ancora bloccata sul polso di Kon e un soffuso e colpevole rossore che si allargava sulle sue guance.

Doveva piantarla di guardare in quel modo tanto morboso, che diamine, lui non era Kon, non era un maniaco e…

«E smettila di restare lì a fissarle come un pesce lesso! Toccale, è tutta roba tua!» esclamò l’anima modificata, come se lo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni stesse compiendo una vera e propria blasfemia, afferrandogli la mano destra e buttandola sul seno che in quel momento non stava toccando.

Ichigo per un istante non parlò, smise persino di respirare mentre la mano di Kon, sopra la sua, costringeva le sue dita a stringersi e palpare e affondare in quella carne tenera e calda, continuando a illustrare la sua personale visione della cosa: «Non è la sensazione più bella del mondo, eh? Neanche le nuvole del paradiso sono così soffici!».

Il Sostituto Shinigami non poté fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo, nonostante la percezione sotto i suoi polpastrelli fosse decisamente più gradevole di quanto non volesse ammettere. Fissò l’espressione completamente inebetita di Kon e sbottò con tono isterico: «Ma che schifo! Datti una pulita, Kon! Stai sbavando peggio di un cane!».

«Non riesco a trattenere la gioia!» replicò l’anima modificata, staccando di malavoglia la mano libera dal petto di Ichigo e pulendosi l’angolo della bocca con la manica del pigiama, mentre Ichigo pensava che, dopo quella notte, quei vestiti più che lavarli avrebbe dovuto bruciarli.

«Ma sei sicuro di essere diventato _tutto_ donna?!» esclamò all’improvviso Kon, staccando anche l’altra mano e afferrando i fianchi di Ichigo.

«Ehi, senti! Non c’è bisogno di guardare!» lo zittì il Sostituto Shinigami, lanciandogli uno sguardo traboccante di intento omicida.

«Ti assicuro che lo so che sono diventato donna… tutto… _tutto quanto_ … dalla testa ai piedi, ok?!» concluse, sperando che l’anima modificata si convincesse a quelle parole, senza cercare ulteriori prove.

Speranza vana.

«E come lo sai?! Allora vuol dire che quelle manine da qualche parte te le sei infilate, eh?» replicò Kon con uno strano luccichio negli occhi, senza mollare la presa sugli hakama dello Shinigami.

«N… no! Kon, ma che cazzo dici?!» sbottò Ichigo con tono impermalito, dimenandosi fra le mani dell’anima modificata.

«Lo… lo _sento_ e basta, ok?! Sento… sento che manca qualcosa! E hai capito benissimo di cosa parlo!» concluse, digrignando i denti fino a rischiare di spaccarseli.

Ma in quel momento poteva fare le smorfie peggiori, su quel viso dai lineamenti ora così femminili Kon non riusciva a non vedere che espressioni adorabili e più Ichigo si agitava più lui si eccitava, soprattutto se usava quella voce sottile con un tono tanto isterico.

«Ti manca qualcosa? Magari ti senti… _vuoto_? Non ti preoccupare, ti do io una mano a riempire lo spazio libero!» ridacchiò l’anima modificata su di giri, mettendo mano al datejime che legava gli hakama.

«Piantala, coglione! Queste battute non fanno ridere nessuno!» sbottò Ichigo facendo la voce grossa, nonostante il solletico che gli facessero le dita di Kon sulla sua pancia, affannate a sciogliere quel maledetto nodo che pareva essere stato stretto con fin troppo sentimento, suscitasse in lui sensazioni tutt’altro che sgradevoli. E questo era male. Molto male.

Alla fine, con un’imprecazione di gioia trattenuta, Ichigo comprese che l’anima modificata ce l’aveva fatta a disfarsi del datejime e la successiva sensazione del tessuto che scivolava via dalla sua pelle, lasciandolo completamente svestito, gli fece capire che anche gli hakama se n’erano andati e lui stava lì, nella penombra dell’armadio, a mostrare a quel deficiente di Kon il suo corpo come se nulla fosse.

Oh beh, in effetti a volerla vedere da un’altra prospettiva, lui era semplicemente intrappolato in un corpo che non era propriamente il suo e forse, ma _molto forse_ , da una parte non era poi tutto quel disagio. Almeno a giudicare da quella sensazione tanto morbida che aveva percepito sotto le sue dita che – Kon in quello aveva tragicamente ragione – erano tanto leggere che quando sfioravano qualcosa lo facevano letteralmente rabbrividire per l’attesa.

«Oddio! _Ce l’hai_! Sei diventato donna per davvero! Questo è il giorno più bello della _mia vita_!» squittì Kon con un tono di voce a dir poco isterico, allungando le mani sulle sue cosce.

«Dai, apri un po’ di più le gambe e fammi vedere megl…».

«Oh! Ma cos’è, uno spettacolino?! Io non allargo proprio un cazzo!» sbottò Ichigo mettendosi a sedere e fissando con aria truce l’anima modificata.

«E se non la pianti, giuro che prendo Zangetsu e te la ficco su per il culo!» lo minacciò, allungando una mano al suo fianco per afferrare l’arma.

Ma Kon, che continuava a ridersela sotto i baffi, a quelle parole mise una mano sulla testa di Ichigo, inclinandola verso il basso: «E non fare tanto casino! Guardati, finché sei ancora in tempo!».

Ichigo avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e non guardare ma il movimento fu tanto repentino che il suo sguardo scivolò, con qualche difficoltà oltre il suo seno – maledizione a quelle due _cose_ che spuntavano sempre davanti agli occhi! – g iù lungo la sua pancia, piatta ma molto meno muscolosa, fino ad arrivare proprio lì, in mezzo alle sue gambe.

«Ma che… Kon sei un imbecille!» lo richiamò bruscamente Ichigo, portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi e stropicciandoseli con grande imbarazzo.

Ok, era buio quindi non aveva visto niente! No. In realtà un poco di luce filtrava dall’esterno e poi, diamine, per quanto dall’alto, _qualcosa_ l’aveva vista… No, non ci doveva pensare, maledizione! Quel maledetto porco bastardo… metterlo davanti a certe cose così, senza neanche dare un minimo di preavviso! Poteva rimanere traumatizzato a vita!

Kon, incurante di tutti quei turbamenti emotivi del Sostituto Shinigami, si stava intanto sbarazzando della maglietta del pigiama, replicando con una certa impazienza: «Oh Ichigo, confessa: volevi farmi un regalo perché io sono sempre tanto bravo, eh?!».

«Ma… che cazzo stai facendo?!» sputò fuori Ichigo che, nonostante avesse un corpo da donna, non aveva perso una virgola del suo _savoir faire_.

«Cosa credi che stia facendo? Mi spoglio!» replicò Kon, incespicando nei pantaloni prima di riuscire a sfilarseli.

«Dobbiamo festeggiare, Ichigo! Non crederai certo che con un’occasione del genere davanti, me ne resto a parlare con te tutta la notte o, peggio ancora, a dormire!» ridacchiò l’anima modificata, restando in mutande.

Ichigo spalancò la bocca, preparandosi a ricoprire Kon sotto una salva di insulti, ma quello si slanciò nella sua direzione, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e sprofondando la faccia nel suo collo, mentre il Sostituto Shinigami cadeva all’indietro sbattendo la schiena contro i futon sotto di loro.

«Vacci piano, bestia!» bofonchiò Ichigo quasi senza fiato, mentre l’anima modificata si aggrappava ai suoi fianchi, strusciando il naso contro il suo collo e assomigliando sempre di più a un grosso gatto in calore, tremendamente appiccicoso e rumoroso. Ci mancava poco che cominciasse a fare anche le fusa per la gioia!

Quelle fortunatamente, ancora non sapeva farle, in compenso si stava adoperando in ogni modo per incollarsi letteralmente a Ichigo senza lasciare alcuno spiraglio a separarli. Non ci poteva fare nulla, quel corpo sotto il suo era così spaventosamente invitante che gli bastava anche solo avvertire la pressione di un seno tutt’altro che trascurabile contro il proprio petto per andare letteralmente fuori di testa.

E poi… toccarlo. Voleva soltanto toccarlo, voleva assaporare quelle forme così morbide sotto i polpastrelli, spingersi fra quelle gambe, contro quel ventre così caldo che dava l’impressione di essere _tanto accogliente_ , un contatto che gli procurava una scossa elettrica dopo l’altra, rendendolo di momento in momento sempre più eccitato.

Ichigo, sotto di lui, non sapeva più francamente cosa pensare né cosa fare. Non aveva assoluta padronanza di quel corpo né sapeva come gestirne gli impulsi in maniera decente – non che con il suo corpo precedente la situazione fosse più semplice – e Kon che si spingeva contro le sue gambe… non lo lasciava del tutto indifferente.

Maledizione, già non riusciva neanche a guardarlo in faccia, perché era costretto a fissare il _proprio viso_ prodursi in una serie di espressioni sovraeccitate a dir poco imbarazzanti, ma sapere che lì, fra le sue cosce, c’era il _suo corpo_ che chiedeva di andare più in fondo e si esaltava, sfregandosi contro di lui, lo mandava letteralmente in crisi.

E il suo corpo da donna reagiva, porca puttana! Più quel bastardo di Kon insisteva e più quello rispondeva agli stimoli, mentre uno strano calore pulsante si diffondeva all’interno, fra le sue cosce, inerpicandosi su per il suo ventre, un desiderio che si manifestava in maniera completamente diversa da come si era abituato a pensarlo e provarlo fino a quel momento.

E poi c’erano le mani dell’anima modificata che si muovevano lungo il suo corpo, quelle maledette mani che si infilavano ovunque, neanche fosse una specie di polipo dotato di una numerosa schiera di tentacoli. E toccavano e palpavano e frugavano ovunque, senza remora alcuna, scivolando sempre più maledettamente in basso…

«Oh, uffa, Ichigo!» protestò all’improvviso l’anima modificata, staccandosi dal suo collo e fissandolo nella penombra con un paio di occhi luccicanti per l’attesa.

«Tu non te le meriti tutte queste fortune!».

«Ma che cavolo stai dicendo?!» sbottò Ichigo, cercando di non mostrare il proprio tono di voce troppo alterato da quel contatto continuo e insistente. Ma pareva impossibile, quella voce sottile gli sembrava in ogni caso _alterata_!

«Tu sei una donna! E ti lamenti! Non puoi neanche immaginare la fortuna che ti è capitata!» esclamò Kon, una mano premuta sul suo seno e l’altra che scivolava lentamente verso il basso.

«Che diamine! Voi donne…» proseguì, mentre Ichigo rabbrividiva sconvolto a quelle parole che lo facevano diventare parte dell’ _altra categoria_ a tutti gli effetti.

«Voi donne quando fate sesso potete avere degli orgasmi multipli, ti rendi conto?!» esclamò sfacciatamente, sotto lo sguardo a dir poco scandalizzato di Ichigo.

«Io mi rendo conto soltanto che tu non devi avere tutte le rotelle a posto!» ringhiò lo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni in risposta.

«E non vedo che cosa dovrei farci!» concluse piccato, mentre Kon si staccava leggermente da lui, fissandolo come se fosse completamente idiota.

E dal suo punto di vista lo era per davvero.

«Cosa… cosa dovresti farci?! Dovresti venire fino a che ti resta un po’ di fiato in corpo!» esclamò l’anima modificata, come se stesse parlando della cosa più naturale sulla faccia della Terra.

«Cioè, tu mi vuoi ammazzare?!» sibilò Ichigo sconvolto, mentre la mano di Kon si fermava sulla sua coscia in una presa alquanto possessiva e piena di urgenza.

«No, voglio _farci divertire_! E dopo mi ringrazierai, per averti fatto apprezzare le gioie di essere donna!» replicò testardamente l’anima modificata.

Ichigo doveva essere scemo o pazzo, secondo lui, per non esaltarsi in una situazione del genere! Che diamine, lui era una donna! Era _dentro il corpo di una donna_ , Kon al posto suo sarebbe venuto al solo rendersi conto di trovarsi in una situazione del genere!

«Ehi!» sobbalzò il Sostituto Shinigami, quando la mano di Kon scivolò fra le sue cosce.

«Dove hai intenzione di infilare quella mano?!».

«Se vuoi posso farti nome e cognome di tutto quello che tocco» ridacchiò l’anima modificata, fomentata da quel tono di voce tanto isterico. «Ma non so se ci capiresti qualcosa di tutti quei termini scientifici!».

«Che… che stai dicendo?!» replicò Ichigo, cercando di non concentrarsi sulla percezione di quelle dita che frugavano fra le varie pieghe di carne morbida, esasperando la sensazione di calore che si diramava fra le sue gambe e costringendolo a considerare persino _piacevoli_ i movimenti di quelle dita, nonostante appartenessero al suo corpo e fossero mosse da Kon.

«Vuoi… vuoi dirmi che ti sei studiato la… il corpo femminile?! Su… su quegli enormi manuali di medicina…» sibilò il Sostituto Shinigami, trattenendo il fiato mentre quelle dita si insinuavano più in profondità, incontrando una prima resistenza dei muscoli, tesi per l’ansia e per la stizza.

«Oh beh, nello studio di tuo padre ci sono tante letture interessanti…» pigolò divertito Kon, sospirando profondamente mentre avvertiva il calore di quel ventre farsi sempre più vicino alla punta delle sue dita, che cercavano di scivolare più in fondo. «E poi io mi sono limitato a _guardare le figure_!».

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole, sussultando senza sapere se per colpa del comportamento maniacale dell’anima modificata o dei movimenti delle sue dita, attorno alle quali i suoi muscoli si contraevano cercando di accoglierle.

Assurdo! Lui… lui si stava _eccitando_?! Per… per colpa di Kon…?!

Il Sostituto Shinigami sollevò un piede, appoggiando il tallone sulla spalla di Kon, deciso ad allontanarlo da sé prima che la situazione si facesse ulteriormente sconveniente, ma in quella posizione si trovò costretto a rimanere, quando le due dita dell’anima modificata affondarono dentro di lui fino alle nocche, in un movimento improvviso che gli tolse il fiato e la forza di agire di prepotenza.

«Maledizione!» imprecò fra i denti mentre inarcava la schiena, rispondendo suo malgrado alle sollecitazioni di quella mano.

«Oh diavolo, Ichigo!» ansimò Kon, che al solo toccarlo era già partito per la tangente.

«Ti lamenti tanto e poi guarda come reagisci! Sei così caldo…» mugolò contento, affondando la mano in un’altra spinta che fece sussultare nuovamente Ichigo, costringendolo a mordersi la lingua per evitare di rispondere con un’esclamazione entusiasta a quella sollecitazione.

«E poi… Diamine come ti stai bagnando!» constatò con totale mancanza di delicatezza, mentre le sue dita si impregnavano di quegli umori di cui lui aveva sempre potuto immaginare soltanto la consistenza, senza che gli fosse permesso verificare quella sua _innocente curiosità_.

«Ammettilo che ti piace quello che ti sto facendo!» proseguì testardamente, le gambe che gli tremavano per le reazioni di quel corpo così vero, che non era in un sogno, non era in una foto, non era in un video ma era lì, sotto di lui, aveva un cuore che batteva, un corpo che emetteva calore ed emanava un profumo che gli faceva perdere la testa e… non gliene fregava un cavolo che fosse Ichigo, era una donna e questo gli bastava e avanzava!

«Dillo che vuoi che continui! Che ti piacerebbe che andassi fino in fondo! Dai, dillo, dillo!» esclamò Kon con fare esaltato, sfilando finalmente le dita e concedendo a Ichigo un attimo di respiro, quel tanto che gli serviva a riprender fiato per replicare in maniera stizzita.

«Kon… piuttosto che dirti una cosa del genere… io… mi ammazzo!» sbottò alla fine con una voce talmente stridula e agitata che era un po’ difficile credere che fosse poi così infastidito da quello che l’anima modificata gli stava facendo.

Era vero, il suo corpo pareva fin troppo entusiasta, sollecitato da quelle carezze profonde e da quelle dita che si muovevano veloci, facendo crescere in lui l’urgenza di _qualcosa di più_. Ma, dannazione, piuttosto che aprir bocca e manifestare un bisogno del genere, si sarebbe staccato la lingua a morsi da solo!

«Non serve che mi fai le dichiarazioni per quello che sto per farti!» annunciò Kon tutto contento, liberandosi anche dei boxer e afferrandolo per i fianchi.

«L’importante è che la tua amichetta lì sotto collabori con il mio amichetto qui, che è tanto impaziente di fare la sua conoscenza!».

Ichigo si sollevò sui gomiti, allungandosi verso il volto di Kon, che ormai si rifiutava di riconoscere come il suo perché lui quelle espressioni da maniaco non le faceva e non le avrebbe mai fatte, e si preparò a lanciargli dietro una serie di improperi tanto pesanti da far arrossire persino uno come lui.

E poi tacque, un secondo prima di iniziare a imprecare, limitandosi a sospirare estenuato.

«Se ti lascio fare… tu… dopo la pianti di rompere il cazzo?!» sibilò, incazzato come una biscia, mentre l’anima modificata si inginocchiava in mezzo alle sue gambe.

«Tutto quello che vuoi tu! Se stai buono e mi lasci fare, giuro che dopo sono disposto anche a rosolare sul fuoco con uno spiedo infilato dove ti pare!» replicò Kon, che sembrava stare per toccare il cielo con un dito.

Ichigo scosse la testa, inspirando profondamente e appoggiandosi sui gomiti mentre si preparava a quello che sarebbe seguito. Non sapeva cosa ma immaginava che sarebbe stato un casino totale. Ma non aveva paura di niente, lui, che fosse chiaro! Era soltanto scocciato e non vedeva l’ora che quella situazione assurda finisse! E prima era e meglio era!

«A proposito!» si bloccò all’improvviso Kon, a pochissimi centimetri dal suo bacino.

«Mentre lo facciamo, posso chiamarti _fragolina_?».

Il Sostituto Shinigami voltò la testa, lanciandogli lo sguardo più feroce che possedesse e per un attimo, per un solo pallido istante, in mezzo all’annebbiamento dell’eccitazione Kon ebbe quasi paura.

«Provaci e ti faccio a brandelli!» ringhiò Ichigo, schiacciando la fronte contro la sua e spingendo la sua testa in un moto di rabbia.

In risposta a quella minaccia, l’anima modificata si limitò a ridacchiare, afferrando più saldamente i fianchi del ragazzo e spingendosi contro di lui, in un affondo tanto rapido e forte da togliere il fiato a Ichigo.

«Animale! Vacci piano!» sussultò lo Shinigami, che in quella spinta aveva percepito nettamente la sensazione di qualcosa che si lacerava. Dannazione, quell’esaltato era tanto su di giri che neanche si controllava!

«Se continui così, mi sfondi!» protestò, mentre Kon continuava a spingersi più in profondità.

«Ma no, Ichigo! Sei tu che ti lamenti troppo!» pigolò l’anima modificata, che non riusciva quasi più a ragionare lucidamente, sprofondato com’era in quel calore umido e disturbante che lo stringeva e lo invitava a scivolare più in fondo e con più forza, per sentirlo tutto l’attrito con quelle pareti contratte nell’atto di avvolgerlo completamente.

Ichigo lo sentì sospirare rumorosamente contro il suo collo in un gemito esasperato che pareva esprimere tutta la _disperazione_ di quel momento: si trovava nel posto più bello del mondo e stava godendo come un matto ma raggiungere l’apice di quel piacere significa _finire_ , tragicamente, e non continuare a godere ancora e ancora di quel corpo così morbido e caldo.

«Non lo senti come… come scivolo bene? Mmm… sapessi quanto si sta bene qui dentro….» ansimò pesantemente contro il suo collo, mentre le sue mani risalivano sulla sua vita e lui cominciava a muoversi in una serie di spinte lente e profonde, tutto soltanto per afferrare fino in fondo quella sensazione di strettezza che lo mandava in delirio totale. Se fosse morto in quel momento, sarebbe morto contento per davvero!

Ichigo, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto tanto rispondergli che lui non poteva sapere come si stesse lì dentro, viste le geniali trovate di Kon, ma in quel momento era troppo occupato a impensierirsi per quello che gli stava accadendo.

Gli piaceva, maledizione, _gli piaceva_ sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui in una serie di spinte sempre più veloci ed eccitate, scivolare in fondo in una frizione di pelle contro pelle che non faceva che sollecitare tutti i suoi muscoli, spingendolo ad assecondare quelle contrazioni sempre più forti, al punto che si ritrovò ad allacciare le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Kon, premendosi contro di lui e lasciandolo affondare ancora di più.

Fu a quel punto che l’anima modificata cominciò a farlo: gemere.

Gemeva in una maniera tanto esaltata che Ichigo temette che avrebbe rischiato di svegliare tutti gli abitanti della casa da un istante all’altro. E non erano proprio nella condizione di farsi scoprire, loro due.

«Abbassa quella cazzo di voce!» sibilò con voce esasperata il Sostituto Shinigami e, non sapendo cos’altro fare, lo afferrò per la nuca premendoselo contro il petto.

Ottenne l’effetto di zittirlo ma soltanto perché Kon affondò il volto contro il suo seno, prendendo a ricoprirlo di baci adoranti, mentre Ichigo si produceva in una smorfia scontenta a quell’ennesimo gesto esasperato.

«Kon!» sbottò il Sostituto Shinigami quando l’anima modificata spalancò la bocca, senza più accontentarsi di baciare quel paio di tette che una fortuna insperata gli aveva messo davanti agli occhi, ma iniziando a leccarle come se avessero un sapore tanto dolce da fargli venir fame.

«Mmm… Ichigo…» sussurrò, mentre con la punta della lingua risaliva la curva del seno, avvicinandosi alla sua sommità.

«Da questo momento in poi… penso che dovrò chiamarti… _mammina_ …» mugolò contento, afferrando un capezzolo fra le labbra.

«Nggh… Kon… giuro… che ti… ammazzo!» sibilò Ichigo, cercando di mascherare un gemito traditore mentre la bocca di Kon prendeva a succhiare con una certa foga, mettendogli i brividi. E quelle minacce, lungi dal calmarlo, parevano aizzarlo soltanto a continuare nell’azione che stava compiendo, mettendoci tutto l’entusiasmo di questo mondo.

Alla fine Ichigo si ritrovò a infilare le mani fra i capelli dell’altro, spingendo quella bocca ancor di più contro il suo seno, mentre si lasciava andare a quelle spinte sempre più forti ed esasperate.

Non seppe né come né perché ma nel mezzo di quell’eccitazione confusa e crescente gli sovvenne, in qualche angolo nascosto del suo cervello, la voce di Retsu Unohana che gli spiegava che, poiché l’effetto del siero di Mayuri Kurotsuchi sarebbe durato soltanto due giorni, il suo corpo non avrebbe avuto il tempo di “regolarsi” sulla nuova situazione e non ci sarebbe stata quella roba che lei chiamava… _ovulazione_.

Cioè, in parole povere, non era fertile.

Quindi quello che stava facendo con Kon in maniera tanto sconsiderata non avrebbe avuto ripercussioni future. E meno male! Già la situazione era assurda, se si fosse anche dovuto mettere a spiegare che era stato messo incinta da _se stesso_ , beh, la situazione sarebbe diventata tragicomica a dir poco.

Fu solo un lampo di consapevolezza che lo sfiorò, un problema che nel suo corpo da uomo neanche si sarebbe fatto.

E poi l’eccitazione sovrastò ogni altro pensiero, sommergendolo come un’onda e Ichigo si ritrovò con il fiato corto ad ansimare rumorosamente, mentre veniva scosso da una contrazione più forte delle altre. Soffocò un gemito particolarmente entusiasta contro i capelli di Kon che, a sentirsi stringere a quel modo, a sentire lo Shinigami reagire eccitato contro di lui, non ce la fece più a resistere e venne con una spinta più forte delle altre, svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo.

Dopo furono i sospiri grossi e soddisfatti di Kon a riempire l’atmosfera già satura di calore dell’armadio, intercalati da quelli sibilanti, a tratti isterici, di Ichigo che non riusciva a farsi capace di essersi lasciato trascinare fino a quel punto.

Non che quel corpo manifestasse all’esterno, in maniera tanto plateale, di aver raggiunto il culmine ma lui ci stava dentro, l’aveva sentita la contrazione di ogni muscolo e lo sfrigolare di ogni nervo di fronte a quell’onda di piacere. Perché gli era piaciuto, porca puttana! In quel corpo da donna… con… con Kon! Che per di più, in quel momento, si trovava nel suo _vero corpo_. Era come vivere un assurdo sogno erotico al contrario, dove lui era la donna e in parte anche il se stesso maschile… non… c’era qualcosa che non andava, assolutamente!

«Ah…» sospirò l’anima modificata, strusciando la faccia contro il suo seno, le mani ancora artigliate sui suoi fianchi, quasi temesse di vederlo scappare da un istante all’altro.

«Questo… è il momento più bello della mia vita!» pigolò contento sotto lo sguardo adirato di Ichigo che, a quell’ennesima dimostrazione di gioia, picchiò il pugno contro la sua schiena.

«E piantala, animale!» borbottò, cercando di districarsi dalla presa dell’altro ma invano, dato che quello avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita continuando a manifestare la sua allegria nella maniera più insistente possibile.

Sospirò rassegnato, Ichigo, gettando la testa all’indietro e cercando di rilassarsi, per quanto quell’essere incollato contro di lui fosse abbastanza fastidioso e per quanto, in quel momento, nella sua testa stessero sorgendo tanti e tali di quei dubbi sui suoi gusti e le sue tendenze in una serie di complessi da destare l’interesse di qualsiasi psichiatra ci fosse in circolazione.

«Ichigo…» sussurrò all’improvviso l’anima modificata, senza tuttavia sollevare la testa dal suo petto. «Ma rimarrai così per sempre?».

C’era una certa ansia nella voce di Kon, quasi valutasse quella possibilità con una certa gioia perversa. Insomma, trovarsi nella stessa stanza con Ichigo intrappolato in un corpo di donna era il modo migliore per passare le sue notti, sveglio e mostruosamente allegro.

Il Sostituto Shinigami provò un’allegria maligna nell’infrangere tutte le sue _più alte speranze_ : «No! Quella robaccia che mi ha iniettato Mayuri a tradimento dura solo un paio di giorni!».

Kon sollevò il viso con un’espressione profondamente contrita, mentre il volto femminile di Ichigo ricambiava quella tristezza con un sogghigno soddisfatto per la prima volta in quella notte assurdamente lunga.

E poi l’anima modificata borbottò: «Quindi… tutte le porcate che avevo in mente, dovremmo sbrigarci a farle in questi due giorni!».

Kon aveva pronunciato quelle parole con tutta la semplicità di questo mondo, come se fosse stato normale fare del nuovo corpo di Ichigo l’oggetto di tutte le assurde perversioni che gli stavano passando per la testa in quel momento.

Prima che il ragazzo potesse rispondere in qualche modo, rivolgendogli i peggiori insulti, picchiandolo o, peggio ancora, afferrando Zangetsu appoggiata ancora alla parete di fondo dell’armadio, l’anima modificata si premurò di metterlo a parte di tutte le sue fantasiose trovate.

«Che dici, se vado a comprarti una di quelle simpatici uniformi da infermiera te la metteresti per giocare al dottore con me? Però non indossare mutandine e mettiti un bel reggicalze di pizzo rosso!».

«Tu… tu desideri proprio tanto morire, non è vero?! Ti accontento subito!» sibilò il Sostituto Shinigami, sconvolto e incazzato come non lo era mai stato prima in vita sua, allungando un braccio per afferrare la spada.

«Ah, ho capito, violento come sei preferisci il sadomaso!» esclamò contento Kon, ignorando completamente le minacce di Ichigo.

«Allora vado in uno di quei sexy shop e ti compro quei bei completini di pelle nera con gli stivaloni e le borchie… E poi, con queste tette, sai come ti sta bene uno di quei bustini da regina dominatrice?».

Mentre l’anima modificata continuava a sproloquiare, Ichigo in qualche modo riuscì ad afferrare l’elsa della Zangetsu e ad avvicinare la spada a sé.

«Oh, poi… non è che si potrebbe interpellare quel brav’uomo di Mayuri e chiedergli se ci dà un bello scatolo pieno di quella roba che ti trasforma in donna? O se magari fa durare la trasformazione più a lungo? Sai, il Trenta Dicembre è il mio compleanno e se ti facessi trovare sul letto, legato con un bel fiocco rosso e il bigliettino “Aprimi” attaccato vicino, sarebbe il più bel regalo che una persona _generosa_ come te potrebbe farmi!» ridacchiò l’anima modificata, immerso in un altro dei suoi sconclusionati sogni ad occhi aperti.

Ma fu costretto a zittirsi all’improvviso, quando Ichigo gli puntò la Zanpakutō a pochissimi centimetri dal naso.

«Hai sparato la tua ultima stronzata, Kon! Io ti ammazzo, non me ne frega se stai nel mio corpo! Non ti permetto di sopravvivere dopo quello che è successo questa notte!» sibilò Ichigo, cercando di assumere la posa più minacciosa possibile, nonostante così, completamente nudo e sotto il corpo di Kon, risultasse poco credibile.

L’espressione di pura sorpresa e il silenzio che seguirono convinsero il Sostituto Shinigami di aver finalmente fatto breccia nella mente bacata dell’anima modificata ma fu soltanto l’illusione di un attimo.

A quel momento d’incredulità, seguì la mano di Kon, che si allungava e afferrava le bende della Zanpakutō, per poi esclamare: «Questa spada… ha delle bende! Che cosa carina, possiamo farci del bondage!».

Ichigo roteò gli occhi a quelle parole sempre più sfacciate, rendendosi conto che, finché fosse rimasto in quel corpo femminile, Kon non avrebbe dato retta alle sue parole neanche sotto tortura. L’unica cosa che gli restava da fare era riuscire a districarsi da quella specie di pervertito tentacolato e sfilare fuori l’anima modificata dal suo corpo.

Poi gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in modi che neanche riusciva a immaginare.

L’avrebbe fatta pagare a lui e a quel bastardo di Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Nessuno poteva permettersi di ridere alle spalle di Ichigo Kurosaki e credere di passarla liscia!


End file.
